Why?
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke is unsure of what's going on. Someone keeps sending Naruto pictures of him with other people and neither knows why. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I love you." Naruto's words echoed in his mind. His beautiful blue eyes promising him a lifetime of happiness. His golden hair so silkly in his hand. His laughter was music to his ears. Everything they did, they did together. If one went somewhere the other followed.

Naruto was his everything. His life, his reason for living. His purpose to wake up for.

He never thought he'd see a day without his beautiful blonde standing right beside him. His humor eating away at Sasuke's dark world.

Everything Sasuke did now was because Naruto made him. Naruto brought him out of the dark when his parents died and leaving his brother in a coma. He was there when Sasuke cried for days waiting for his only realitive to either live or die. He was there when Itachi woke, telling him, "Would I ever lie to you? I told you he was to stubborn to die."

He was always a constant in Sasuke's life and Sasuke didn't want to lose him. Didn't want to lose the only thing that made him human.

So why was Sasuke crying into his pillow all alone without his blonde?

Because he and his blonde where no longer one. Were no longer an item, two parts of a whole. They were nothing.

Sasuke still couldnt believe they were done. It was only this morning that he and Naruto were laughing and kissing like always. Naruto being the one laughing as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke starting the kissing as Naruto went on and on about one thing or another.

They had breakfast at Naruto's favorite restraunt and then went to class. At lunch they went back to the restraunt with friends until it was time to go back to class, Sasuke giving one last kiss to Naruto as he left him by his locker. By the end of school, Naruto was no where to be found.

Sasuke had waited by his locker. At first he thought nothing of it, perhaps Naruto had gotten in trouble again so was in the middle of getting a lecture, but when five minutes turned to fifteen and fifteen turned to twenty Sasuke went to Naruto's last class. By then everyone was almost gone save for the few going to afterschool clubs or in practice.

When he got to Naruto's last class he saw it empty and dark.

With a frown he called his blonde angel but got no answer. Calling the few he considered friends he had asked if they knew where Naruto was. Each of them replied the same, 'isn't he with you?'

Getting in his car he made his way to Naruto's home. Knocking on the door he called for his blonde to answer, but he got nothing. With worry eating away at his mind he called his boyfriend's number, hearing it ring behind the locked door.

Taking out his spare key Naruto had given him to his apartment that he shared with his older cousin Yamato, Sasuke walked in. Making his way to Naruto's room he knocked and called to Naruto. Before he could touch the door it opened. Showing Sasuke the one thing he wanted to see more then anything, but before Sasuke could release the painful breath he'd been holding, he noticed Naruto's appearance.

"Naruto-" he had started to say.

"Go away Sasuke." Naruto's words breaking his heart. His beautiful eyes shedding tears. Naruto shouldn't cry. It wasnt meant for him. His eyes were only meant to be full of love and laughter. Not pain.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke had tried again this time going as far as to push open the door.

"Just leave me alone. I never want to see you again." With that Naruto closed the door firmly in Sasuke's face.

At first Sasuke didnt know what was going on. He tried opening the door again. There was no way Naruto meant what he said. Even when he called to his blonde boyfriend he got no answer. Defeated he left.

Every ten minutes he tried Naruto's number again and again, but still he got nothing. Now the sun was setting and soon to be rising again. and through it all Sasuke cried, his heart no longer wishing to beat. How he craved death at the moment.

When his brother came in Sasuke ignored him, but when Itachi held him in his arms he clung to his brother and refused to let go. Through the whole night Sasuke held his brother wishing he was Naruto. Wishing this day never happened and through it all his brother said nothing.

Why where he and the love of his life over?


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke ignored the loud banging on his bedroom door. He wasn't ready to see anyone. The one he wanted would never come. Every time his phone rang, he jumped at it hoping it was Naruto.

Everytime it was someone else. What didn't they get? He didn't want them. He wanted his love back. Not them. Never them.

"Sasuke, open up." He heard Gaara say.

No, he didn't want to see him. He only wanted Naruto.

"Sasuke, it's been a week since you've locked yourself in here. You're getting behind in class." Neji said.

So what? None of that mattered.

"Sasuke, either you come out or I'm breaking down your door." Haku yelled.

Break it, Sasuke thought, his heart was already broken. What was a broken door?

"Fine." Haku said.

A second later Sasuke heard something slam into the door three times. On the forth time the door gave and Gaara barley caught himself before he fell.

Ignoring them he pulled his blanket over his head and turned away. Pulling the pillow Naruto always used close he shut them out.

"I feel like I walked into a dungen." Haku grumbled. "Why is it so dark and cold?"

Because his heart was like that.

"Sasuke, it's starting to stink in here. Haven't you showered?" Neji asked moving toward the bed.

Why should he? None of that mattered anymore.

"Sasuke." Neji sighed pulling on his dark blanket. "Let go and get up. You can't stay like this. It isn't healthy."

"Do you think Naruto would like seeing you like this?" Gaara asked.

At the sound of Naruto's name Sasuke jumped up and looked at the red head, "Did he say anything about me?"

"You look like crap." Neji said.

"Who cares!" Sasuke growled, "What about Naruto? What did he say about me?"

"So far nothing. He's keeping mostly to himself if he can. Not even his friends can get him to smile." Haku stated. "Come on get up and go take a shower. Itachi said he's tired of you acting like an idiot. You smell, you lost weight, you're growing a stubble, your hair is all nappy, and frankly you look disgusting."

"How sweet." Gaara remarked rolling his eyes.

"I don't care." Sasuke said falling back into bed and trying to pull his blanket back from Neji's grasp.

"No you don't." Neji said smacking Sasuke on the head, "Get up take a shower and get ready, we are going to school."

"No." Sasuke glared releasing the blanket and pulling Naruto's pillow close.

"Yes." Gaara glared. "I am not being friends with an idiot."

"Don't be my friend." Sasuke glared back. "Just leave me alone."

"How do you plan to win Naruto back if you look like this?" Haku demanded.

"What?" Sasuke never even thought of that. Looking down at himself in his boxers he blinked. He couldn't win Naruto back looking like this.

"Naruto does- hey!" Haku yelled as Sasuke jumped up and out of bed. Pulling clothes from his dresser he moved toward the bathroom.

"Sorry." He said, "I need to go win Naruto back."

"Should have said that from the beginning." Gaara grumbled.

X~x~X

Sasuke had never felt so nervous in his life. His hands were sweaty and his heart was beating a mile a second.

"Would you stop moving!" Gaara glared. "God you're such a girl."

"Gaara!" Haku glared.

"What? He keeps bouncing in his seat. He's starting to annoy me."

"Sorry." Sasuke said not really meaning it. What should he tell Naruto? He'd start with how much he loved him, then he'd pull his blond close and kiss him. Or was that pushing it. Should he start with, 'Can we talk?' or something else?

"Sasuke calm down." Neji said from the driver seat. "This is Naruto-"

"Exactly! I don't want to screw this up." Sasuke said biting his nail. "I need to win him back."

"You're not going to win him back acting like this. Calm down and try to relax." Gaara huffed.

"I can't... I'm too nervous. What if Naruto won't talk to me? What if he sees me and walks off? What if-"

"You're not going to know unless you try." Haku interrupted him. "Relax. Everything will work out. You and Naruto were meant to be together."

"We were, weren't we?" Sasuke smiled and took a breath. Naruto was his life. Things would work out.

"We're here." Neji said and just like that Sasuke was twitching again.

"ENOUGH!" Gaara yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Hey!" Neji glared.

"My bad!" Gaara glared stomping off.

"Jerk." Neji grumbled getting out and locking the doors. Turning to Sasuke he said, "Relax, go find Naruto."

Nodding Sasuke took off. Naruto's first class was near the statue in the middle of the campus.

Looking around he tried to find his blond lover. What if he didn't come to school today? What if when he saw him, Naruto ignored him? What if-

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered when he saw the love of his life walking with his head down. Unable to stop the grin Sasuke was about to call out to his blond when he saw Sai come out of no where.

Freezing he watched Sai say something to his blond. He watched Naruto nod his head and before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto turned and walked away with Sai.

"They're in the same class." Sasuke told himself. "That's all." He'd find him at lunch.

Going to his class he watched the clock until his next period started and then he did the same thing for the next two. Finally lunch came around. As soon as the bell rang Sasuke ran out of the room and hightailed it toward Naruto's favorite spot on the campus. The only place that overlooked the city.

Taking a breath to calm his heart Sasuke bit his lip and let it go. Fixing his hair and running his hand down his shirt he made his way to Naruto.

As he got closer he heard Naruto's sweet voice and then he heard Sai's. Why was Sai in their place?

With anger growing inside of him Sasuke stalked up the trail. There sitting side by side was Naruto and Sai talking.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked in surprise.  
Sai stood quickly when he saw how Sasuke was looking at him. He knew what the raven was thinking, and because Naruto was his friend, Sai did nothing to deny anything.

"What is he doing here!" Sasuke glared stopping inches from Sai.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled moving in between them. "Just stop!"

"Why? What is he doing in our place!" Sasuke demanded meeting his love's sad eyes. "Naruto what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Naruto said glaring back.

"Nothing? You expect me to believe that? You break up with me a week ago and I catch you bringing Sai to our place!"

"He's my friend! He was there for me!"  
"I should have been there for you! I should be there for you!"

"But you weren't." Naruto said ignoring his tears, "You lied to me!"

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blinked confused.

"You lied to me! I loved you and you broke my heart! I thought you loved me too, but it was all a lie." Naruto cried pushing past Sasuke.

"I've never lied to you." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm and ignored the demands to let him go. "How did I lie to you? What did I do? I love you Naruto. You're my everything."

"And so is someone else apparently." Naruto sobbed pulling free. "Why did you do it, Sasuke, Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked reaching out to Naruto.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled. "Just go away, didn't you break my heart enough?"

"Tell me what I did so I can fix it." Sasuke whispered blinking away his own tears. "Let me know what I did to lose your love."

"You cheated on me." Naruto said grabbing his bag from Sai. Before Sasuke could understand what Naruto said, his blond slapped a piece of paper agianst his chest. "You let someone love you too."

Sasuke stood, non moving as his love ran away with Sai calling after him. Once Naruto was gone from his sight, he looked down at the paper.

But it wasn't just a paper, it was a picture of Sasuke. Of Sasuke with some guy on his lap. The guys hands were in Sasuke's hair pulling him as close as he could as they kissed.

The only thing running through Sasuke's mind was, 'When did this happen?'


	3. Chapter 3

'

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was sometime later that he heard someone walking up the pathway to where he still sat. His eyes refusing to leave the picture in his hands. Why was he with this guy? Why was someone that wasn't Naruto, in his lap kissing him like this? Why was he cheating on Naruto and why couldn't he remember.

"Sasuke?" Neji called. "Sasu- I've been looking for you all day."

Sasuke ignored him in favor of looking on in shock at the thing that ruined his life.

"School's over. Gaara and Haku are looking for you too. Let me send them a text to say I fou-"  
"Why am I cheating on Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.  
"What?"

"Why is this guy kissing me? Why am I kissing him?"

He felt more then heard Neji moving to his side. When a shadow fell over him Sasuke tore his stunned eyes away from the picture and looked up into Neji's calm confused gaze.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked quietly. "Why can't I remember him or this?"

Taking the picture Neji frowned. He'd seen this guy somewhere but he didn't remember. Even he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke cheating on Naruto? That wasn't possible. Sasuke's whole life revolved around Naruto. Naruto was the day to his night. Sasuke went out of his way to show the world Naruto was his. He would never do anything like this. So long as Sasuke heart beat his love for Naruto would grow. Everyone knew this and yet... "What is this?"

"I don't know. He gave it to me and took off. I was to shocked to say anything else or do anything else. I love him. He's my everything. I wouldn't ever do this to him." Sasuke looked over the city and fell silent.

Neji glanced once more at the picture. Both guys looked like they were enjoying it. From the looks of it, it was taken at a party. Sasuke hated parties. Naruto wasn't too fond of them either but they occasionally went to one every now and then. "This looks like the party Sakura threw in her dorm hallway." That party was a few weeks ago. Neji didn't remember seeing either Sasuke or Naruto there.

"We didn't go." Sasuke frowned. "Naruto was feeling sick that night and I went to get him something to help bring down the fever."

"So how did you end up there?" Neji asked.

"I didn't." Sasuke growled. Grabbing his head between his hands he pulled his hair and tried to think. "I went back home. It took me only twenty minutes. That party was thirty minutes from my place. Naruto stayed the night."

"So either you have a twin or someone's messing with photoshopping your pictures." Neji said. "Let's go find Gaara, if he doesn't know anything then no one else does."

Ten minutes later Sasuke stood with his friends as Gaara and Haku looked in shock at the photo.

"You weren't there." Haku said. "I was, I remember that night, well for the most part."

"That's Kimimaro." Gaara said finally. "He's a friend of my brothers."

"So why is he in Sasuke's lap?" Haku asked taking the picture.

"I don't know. From what I know he's not even gay. I could have sworn he had a girlfriend."

"Who cares. Let's find him and figure this out. I want Naruto back and I want to know why someone is so set on breaking us apart." Sasuke hissed.

"It could be Sai." Haku pointed out. "Isn't he working on becoming a photographer?"

At this Sasuke saw red. If Sai was behind this, he'd kill him. Sai had always had a thing for Naruto. He made it no secret that he thought Sasuke was all wrong for him. Sai went out of his way to try and show Naruto why he would be the better boyfriend. Many times Sasuke had got into a physical arguement with his look alike. Many times both had come out with busted lips and black eyes. After each fight, Naruto would lecture him and then kiss every bruise and scraped piece of skin as he called Sasuke an idiot. Afterwards, Sasuke would kiss the blonde and tell him he loved him. Naruto would always smile and say he loved Sasuke too.

"Let's go find Kimimaro." Gaara got into Neji's car. "He should be at work right now."

Without argument the rest got in. Pulling his phone out, Sasuke sent a text message to Naruto. Even if his blonde didn't want to hear from him, he still wanted to let Naruto knew he loved him and would do anything for him. He hoped Naruto would send something back but after ten minutes he knew he wasn't going to.

If Kimimaro didn't have the answers, then Sasuke was going to Sai and this time no one was going to pull him off as he beat the hell out of the guy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

When Neji turned into a warehouse, Sasuke frowned. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where Kimimaro works." Gaara explained. "It's storage for some store or something and he has to load boxes into trucks or unload them depending on what's going on. Right now it's not busy so he'll be able to talk."

"Then let's go talk." Sasuke said opening his door and following Gaara toward the building. By the front gate, he waited impatiently as they called Kimimaro over the intercom.

Finally, after ten minutes, Kimimaro was walking toward them as he dusted his clothes off. "Gaara, man what's up?"

"Did you go to a dorm party not to long ago?" Gaara asked.

Kimimaro blinked in surprise before looking around quickly. Motioning them to follow he lead them away from the counter. When they stopped they were back in the parking lot with no one around.

"Who told you?" He demanded quietly looking around.

"What?" Haku blinked in confusion.

"Who told you and have you told anyone I was there?" Kimimaro said.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if my girlfriend finds out I was there and completely wasted instead of with my sick grandmother, she'll kill me." Kimimaro explained.

"So then this doesn't ring a bell?" Neji asked handing over the picture.

"What the fuck!" Kimimaro shouted as he looked at the picture and then at Sasuke. "Fuck man, I'm not into guys and if you're looking for a thing just turn the hell away."

"I have a boyfriend." Sasuke glared. Naruto was still his, Sasuke just needed to fix things and explain everything even if he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Then why the fuck are we making out?" Kimimaro glared.

"We're not." Sasuke hissed. "I wasn't there. You where. Now, who were you with?"

"That's not what this says. Burn the damn thing and don't tell anyone. I'll pay you. How much do you want?" Kimimaro asked pulling out his wallet.

"I don't want your money." Sasuke glared. "I want to know who you were with?"

"I went with a friend and then got wasted right away. I don't know. Man, Tayuya's going to murder me if she finds out I made out with a guy!"

"We won't say anything. We don't even know Tayuya so your secret's safe." Haku said quickly.

"Good." with that Kimimaro walked off after handing back the picture with a 'burn it please'.

"So that was a bust." Neji sighed. "Now what?"

"I talk to Naruto." Sasuke said. "I need to explain that I couldn't have been there. Once I tell him, he'll understand." hopefully.

X~x~X

When Neji pulled over in front of Naruto's apartment, Sasuke took a deep breath and got out.

"You sure you don't want us to wait?" Neji asked.

"No, just go." Sasuke said closing the door and headed toward the one blocking him from his blonde. Taking a breath he knocked twice as he heard Neji taking off. Knocking again he waited and when the door opened he glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at Sai.

"Being a friend." Sai glared back, not bothering to move.

"Be a friend somewhere else. Get out."

"Naruto wants me here."

"I don't."  
"What you want doesn't matter." Sai said and tried to close the door.

With a forceful push, it flew open and Sai cursed as his hand was smashed between the knob and the wall.

Ignoring the pale boy, Sasuke moved toward Naruto's room and opened his door.

He found Naruto on his side, curled into a ball and facing the wall. Taking a breath he walked into the familiar room and closed the door behind him.

His blonde made no sign to show he heard. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered as tears threatened to gather when Naruto stiffened. "Please let me explain."

"Go away." Naruto said dully.

"Not until you listen." Sasuke begged as he moved toward the bed and fell to his knees right beside it. "Please, don't push me away before I can explain."

"There's-"

"I love you. I would never hurt you. You're my life Naruto. You're the one I want to be with forever." Sasuke cried getting on the bed and holding onto the tense blonde. "Don't do this. Don't make a choice without me telling you my part of the story."

"Please go." Naruto whimpered as he tried to push Sasuke off but gave up when the raven wouldn't let go. "Sasuke-"

"Please Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's neck, spooning his body and holding on like his life depended on it. In a way it did. He had no life without the blonde.

"Fine." Naruto said so quietly as he turned his face into his pillow.

"It wasn't me. That picture wasn't me-"

"I saw it with my own eyes, don't lie to me." Naruto said angrily.  
"How could I have been at that party if you were sick? I would never go anywhere without you. I hate parties. I hate people. I only love you. That day you were sick, I went to get medication for you. You wanted to go but you could barely get out of bed so tell me how I could be there if I was at the store?"

"I don't know." Naruto said a while later. "I don't know. Sasuke how do you explain yourself in the picture. The guy was all over you and-"

"And it wasn't real. Neji thinks someone photoshop a picture of me with that guy. I went to talk to him today. Naruto he has a girlfriend."

"So? Lots of guys have girlfriends." Naruto argued.

"Neji and Haku were there and they said I wasn't. I have never lied to you, not once in our lifetime. Why would I start now? I love you. Only you make me happy."

"The picture-"

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked softly, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Sas-"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Naruto whispered.

"Then trust me. Believe me, please Naruto. Please believe me."

"Sasuke... What's going on? If it's not real then why would someone do that? Why would someone want to hurt me?" Naruto sniffled as he tried not to cry.

"I don't know, but I will find out and make them beg for mercy when I get a hold of them." Sasuke promised as rage made its self at home. Kissing Naruto's ear, Sasuke turned the quiet blonde onto his back and looked into the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said, his eyes showing the pain he was trying to get over. Not liking that look, Sasuke kissed him. He kissed Naruto until the blonde kissed him back slowly at first and then more strongly as it went on. Before Sasuke could deepen the kiss he was pulled off and thrown to the ground. With a curse he got up and stood toe to toe with Sai.

"Stop!" Naruto said moving between them as he pushed them apart. "Sai stop!"

"He hurt you." Sai glared hatefully at Sasuke. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"He loves me." Naruto said causing Sai to turn angry eyes on Naruto.

"And because of that, you forgive him?"

"He wasn't there. It's not real." Naruto said trying to sound as if he believed it.

"But-"  
"It's not real. I never went to that party." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him close.

"Prove it." Sai glared as he fisted his hands. "How is it a fake? It looked real enough to me."

"Neji and Haku were there and I wasn't. Naruto was sick and I would never leave Naruto alone when he's sick if I didn't have to. That picture's a fake."

"A fake?" Sai laughed in disbelief.

"Photoshopped." Sasuke glared. "Know anyone who likes to mess with pictures?"

After a small silence Sai turned red. "You think it was me! Why the fuck would I hurt Naruto!"

"Because you want him for your own." Sasuke glared.

"Naruto is my closest friend. I gave up wanting him when I saw how happy he was with you!" Sai said. "I fight other guys off of him when you're not around because he's yours!"

"What?"

"It's true." Naruto said turning to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Sai said he'd be my friend. Sometimes when you're not around a guy will come onto me and Sai stops them."

"Then who else could mess with a picture?" Sasuke demanded.  
"Anyone. You just need the right program." Sai said still glaring at Sasuke. Turning to Naruto he said in a softer tone, "Do you want me to stay?"

"It's okay." Naruto said leaning into Sasuke's hold. "I'll be fine."

"If you need me, call me and I'll be here as soon as I can." Sai said and took off. When the door slammed shut, Sasuke took a breath.

"I'm going to figure this out Naruto. I promise."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and turned to hug Sasuke back. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Saying and doing were two different things. Sasuke had no idea where to start. He could try and ask Sai, but right now the pale teen wasn't too happy with him or Naruto. Of course, Sasuke never liked him and probably never would. It didn't matter if Sai was protecting Naruto from other guys, he was just another person that would try and take what was his if given the chance.

Haku could be of help, he knew a lot of people. Neji could be of help too. Gaara would be the best bet though. If Gaara didn't know, no one else did. Sasuke wasn't sure how Gaara always seemed to know everything. Half the things the red head knew were not even known knowledge beyond the person who was involved.

Tightening his arms on his blonde, he frowned. Who would try and break them up? Sasuke and Naruto had been together since what seemed like forever. Everyone knew he would never willingly give up his blonde angel let alone cheat on him. He was wrapped around Naruto's pinky and would do anything for him.

His brother once called him Naruto's pet. All he needed was a collar and a leash with 'property of Naruto' written on it'. Sasuke had seriously debated getting something like that and had even asked Naruto if he would like it.

Naruto had blushed like crazy and told Sasuke that he was embrassing him. At the time they were alone as they sat intwined on Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said breaking him from his thoughts, "you're sqeezing me."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said quickly as he loosened his hold and kissed Naruto's golden silky hair. "Got lost in thought."

"Oh."

"Naruto, we're going to figure out what's going on, okay?" Sasuke said speaking into his hair. "No one is going to get away with hurting you."

"Sasuke-"

"I love you." Sasuke said quickly wanting to hear those words again. He needed them more then he needed to live. "With all my heart I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said turning his head to show Sasuke tired eyes. With a small smile forming on his face, Naruto leaned up and kissed him. "I don't think I could ever not love you."

"Good." Sasuke smirked. They were meant to be together. "Come on, let's call Gaara. He's probably already searching for answers. Knowing Gaara, he can't leave a mystery alone."

"He likes to know everything." Naruto said as he let Sasuke help him up. Leading the way to the kitchen, Naruto began making them a snack as Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed the red head.  
"I am in the dark." Gaara said not sounding happy. "Do you know how many people are taking photography or do it just for fun? Too many." with that the angry red head hung up.

"Well Gaara is still at a loss." Sasuke said as Naruto chopped up some carrots to mix with their salad.

"How about Sai? Sai knows more people in the art world." Naruto said not noticing the way Sasuke tensed up.

"I don't have Sai's number." Sasuke said with a hint of a growl.

"It's in my phone." Naruto said.

"Why do you have his number?"

"Because he's my friend." Naruto said turning to face him. His eyes demanding Sasuke make something of it.

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke he was there for me when... when I saw the picture. He was helping me put some stuff away when I opened my locker and the picture fell out." Naruto said as he stumbled over the last part. "He got it first and didn't want to show me, but I took it anyway thinking he was making a stupid joke. He brought me home and..."

"Naruto would I ever cheat on you?" Sasuke asked quietly when the blonde didn't go on. "Would I ever hurt you?"

"I... I don't know." Naruto answered making Sasuke angry. Before he could respond, Naruto went on. "Why are you with me? You could have anyone out there but yet you're here with me. I'm not specail. I'm not the smartest person alive. I-"

"I love you. I don't care for all those other things you deem as faults. To me they are only something else to love." Sasuke said. "We've been together for a while now Naruto. You are my life. Just the thought of losing you breaks me. No listen to me. You don't know how much you mean to me. You are my world. I couldn't lose you to another because I'll kill them. Even if they made you happy, I'd make you come back. If you died, I'd follow you. This world would already be dead without you in it. When you're sick, I want to cry. I want to switch places with you because I hate seeing you without your happy smile or your laughing eyes. You should never be anything but those two things and when you are, I want to hurt something or one that made that look appear. When you cry, I die a little inside because I couldn't stop your tears. When you're angry, I'm angry with you and would always be the first to fight your battles. When you're hurt, I want to hurt something else. Do you understand?"  
"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he walked toward him. Without another word he brought their mouths together.

"Can I ask what this guy is doing in my house?" Yamato asked coldly. "Sasuke, you're not-"

"He's fine." Naruto said quickly. "It's okay Yamato."

"Naruto he broke your heart!" Yamato yelled making Naruto jump. "Just because he says he loves you doesn't mean he's not going to hurt you."

"Yamato-"

"Damn it Naruto! He hurt you. He made you feel like it was somehow your fault that he's a damn cheater. You cried in my arms as you asked what you did wrong! You made yourself the victim because of him!"

With each word spoken, Naruto seemed to lose a little more of himself. Sasuke felt anger grow at the man he deemed a friend.

"So he says he loves you, do you know how many people stay victims because of this supposed love that their abusers say they have!"

"I-"

"Enough." Sasuke glared placing himself in front of Naruto as he faced off with the enraged man. "I would never hurt Naruto. One day Naruto and I are going to get married some day-"

"So you can make him your prisoner-"

"Why are you acting like this. In all the years we've been together, you think I would do this to him!"

"After years of the same thing, people get tired and want a change. What's to say you're any different?" Yamato said cruely.

At those words Naruto gasped and slowly let go of the hold he had on Sasuke's arm. Not looking any of them in the eyes, he walked out of the room and then ran to his own.

"You son of a bitch." Sasuke glared. "Just because Kakashi left you for Iruka doesn't mean I'm going to do the same to Naruto."

"Leave Kakashi out of this." Yamato glared.

"So Kakashi moved on and married Iruka-" Sasuke said coldly.

"We were together for six years." Yamato said as his face went red.

"Then Iruka comes out of nowhere and Kakashi falls in love." Sasuke went on, "Get over it. You guys would have never worked. Maybe it's time you moved on. I'm not Kakashi and Naruto's not you." with that, he pushed past Yamato and followed Naruto. Opening the door, he found his blonde looking through a photo album. "Don't listen to him." Sasuke said moving to kneel in front of his boyfriend. "I would never do that to you."

"I know." Naruto said quietly as he flipped a page. "It just kind of hurt to think that for a second-"

"Don't think it. I will never let you go. Even after I die, I won't let you go." Sasuke said closing the album and making Naruto meet his gaze. "You own me."

"You're not a pet."

"But if I was, I'd be yours."

When Naruto smiled at that, Sasuke pulled him into his lap. "I'd be a cute pet too. I'd always want to cuddle, kiss and be loved."

"You do that anyway." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Sasuke, do you think Kakashi ever looked back on what he did... I mean, this happened two years ago and he married Iruka after only two months of knowing him... Do you think he ever felt terrible about what he did to Yamato?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you what goes through someone elses mind. Maybe deep inside he regrets it but how can you regret ever finding your other half?"

"You shouldn't have to," Naruto said resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "But I wish it wasn't Yamato that went through that. That Kakashi would have never met Iruka sometimes because of how much he hurt him. He loved Kakashi with everything he had."

"He couldn't have," Sasuke said just as quietly, "because Kakashi was never truly his. Maybe someday, he'll find his other half. Someday he'll move on from Kakashi and realize that their relationship was just that. Someday Yamato will get as lucky as Kakashi and as me."

"You think I'm your other half?" Naruto joked as he thightened his hold around Sasuke.

"I don't think, I know." Sasuke answered honestly. "And everyone else better know too. I won't give you up. You're mine forever and always."

"Forever and always." Naruto promised. "Kiss me."

"As you wish." Sasuke whispered and did as told. "Always as you wish."


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto hummed softly as he walked hand in hand with Sasuke. It had been a few days since they got back together. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to trust that Sasuke meant what he said. That he loved him and would never hurt him. He knew this deep in his heart, but his mind wasn't complying anymore. His mind had seen another version of something and refused to let it go. Just the thought of his boyfriend with someone else broke his heart.

He couldn't lose Sasuke. He loved him more then anything. He didn't want to be another Yamato. He wanted to believe he and Sasuke were soulmates. He wanted to believe they were meant to be together. He feared the day that he'd have to see his worst nightmare ever come true. That Sasuke would realize they weren't soulmates and that the raven would leave him for another.

He wouldn't be as strong as Yamato either. He wouldn't be able to live day after day, knowing the love of his life was happy with someone else. He'd want to end it all. To dive off the end of the world and run straight into the afterlife.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

At Sasuke voice, Naruto blinked and looked up to find Sasuke standing in front of him. His eyes full of worry and concern. With one hand, his boyfriend ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as his other hand tightened slightly on Naruto's own.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Naruto forced a smile as he leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the lips.

"Nar-"  
"Come on I need to get stuff from my locker." he went on, moving around the raven and tugging Sasuke behind him.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded.

Once at his locker, Naruto released Sasuke's hand and smiled as the raven immeditaly wrapped his arms around him. With Sasuke's chin resting on his neck, Naruto opened his locker and gasped in shock. Taped to the back of his locker was another picture. This one of Sasuke with a red headed girl that Naruto didn't know. From the looks of it, the girl was in the process of removing Sasuke's jeans, the only artical left on his boyfriend.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke snarled as he tore the picture from the locker. Turning to Naruto he said, "Naruto-"

"I..." what could he say. Shaking his head back and forth, Naruto moved away from the raven.

"Naruto-"

With tears building, he turned away from Sasuke and ran. Maybe Sasuke was tired of him? Maybe he was finding other lovers because Naruto wasn't enough? Maybe he was-

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, following him into the boys bathroom. "Please you have to believe me. I would never-"

"Sasuke do hate me?" Naruto gasped between sobs. "Do you not love me anymore? Are you-"

"Naruto I love you. These pictures aren't real." Sasuke said frantically as he crumbled the picture in his hand. "Naruto I love you. Only you. Please believe me."

"Don't." Naruto shook his head, moving a step back when Sasuke moved closer. "Please just don't."

"How can you think that was me? I don't even like girls. I love only you."

"So you say. Sasuke that's two pictures. Two pictures of you with someone else that's not me. Why would anyone want to do that to us? What if they are just exposing the truth and I'm the idiot that is believe you over-"

"Proof? Naruto there's nothing to prove. The first picture was of me at Sakura's party. I wasn't even there because I was watching over you. I don't even know where this picture is. I don't even know who that girl is." Sasuke said as he trapped Naruto between the sink and the wall. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want. I don't care if that's all I say for the rest of my life to you. So long as you believe me. Just trust me. Please. Don't give up on me. Please." Sasuke begged as he fell to his knees in front of Naruto. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist he cried. "Please Naruto. Please."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, unable to move. With his hands at his side, he looked away from Sasuke's begging eyes. "Maybe we should-"

"If you want to leave me, I won't let you. I won't lose you. I swear on your love I would never do this to you."

"Maybe my love isn't enough anymore." Naruto whispered. "Maybe I'm not wha-"

"No! I won't lose you. I won't give you up. I'd die for you. Naruto without you, I'm already half dead. Please just believe me. Please just love me." the raven begged.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke was up and pressing him against the wall. Desparately the raven kissed him, begging and demanding to gain a kiss in return. When Naruto made no move to comply. Sasuke pulled back. "Don't leave me."

"I..."

"I love you." Sasuke whispered brokenly into Naruto's neck. "I love you forever and always."

"Forever and always." Naruto responded faintly and shakily lifted his arms to hug Sasuke back. "Don't break me, Sasuke, please don't break me."

"I'd die first." Sasuke promised.

X~x~X  
"Wish you didn't wrinkle it." Neji grumbled as he, Haku, and Gaara looked at the newest picture of Sasuke. "Well her face is turned away and I can't really make out anything."

"She has a tattoo on her back. What are they called?" Haku frowned in thought, "Oh a tramp stamp. Anybody we know have that? Gaara, do you know?"

"No," Gaara glared at the picture. "I don't like not knowing anything."

"Then you'll find out?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto in his lap. He couldn't let his blonde go. Not even if they threatened him. Sasuke would kill anyone that tried to take his blonde.

"Of course. Can I keep this picture?" Gaara asked.

"Go ahead. I don't want it." Sasuke glared at the object in question. Kissing Naruto on the cheek, he sighed. Naruto had yet to utter a word since the almost second breakup in the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, what to feel. He was beyond pissed that someone would go through this length to do this to them. Was their intention on hurting Naruto or hurting Sasuke? The blonde recieved the pictures but Sasuke suffered just as much. "Maybe Itachi could-"

"Itachi will not figure this out before me." Gaara growled. "Your brother and his friends will try to get involved-"

"The more people involved the better." Sasuke argued. "That way this gets solved faster and asses get beat quicker."

"Yeah lets go call Itachi in." Haku nodded.

"You only want to call in Itachi so you can go fanboy on his best friend."

"If his best friend in question is there for me to go fanboy on, why shouldn't I?" Haku demanded. "Besides Hidan would find it odd if I don't go fanboy on him. He expects it."

"Which is why he has yet to ask you out." Neji remarked. "He has a lot of fanboys and girls. He took all of Itachi's fans when Deidara threatened to do harm if people kept hitting on his boyfriend."

"I'm still one up on the other fans." Haku said.

"And why is that?" Gaara asked boredly, slightly pouting.

"I have a hot body and they do not." at that everyone, even Naruto broke out laughing. And even though Haku pretended to be offended, Sasuke could see the relieved look he had when Naruto reacted to his statement.


End file.
